


Criminal Damage

by catchmeifyoucreon



Series: Supernatural Shorts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeifyoucreon/pseuds/catchmeifyoucreon
Summary: Victor finds his patience sorely tested. Luckily, the culprit has the charm to carry it off.





	Criminal Damage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly modified crosspost from my Tumblr; you can find the original [here](http://nyebevans.tumblr.com/post/41516558139/criminal-damage-deanvictor) \- though I'm no longer in the SPN fandom. 
> 
> Police officers probably don't go to crimes alone in the US, but hey. Artistic license and all that. Oh, also, just to warn: Dean makes a joking suggestion that Victor might be making a sexual advance on him while in a position of power.

There is a Saturday night disturbance in a quiet part of Lawrence. It’s rare enough that someone calls 911 in a panic, and Victor is sent to the scene to deal with it.

He pulls onto the right street and notes the small crowd gathered around the Christian bookshop at the end of the row. Broken window. Victor gets out of his car and waves his badge at people, in case his uniform leaves them in any doubt that he is indeed an officer of the law.

Before he can ask about the owner of the book store, the door bursts open and a short man with a handlebar moustache and fury in his eyes stalks out, dragging a kid along by his collar.

“Sir - Mr -“

“Mr James,” the man says, coming to a halt in front of Victor. The boy’s arms flail.

“Mr James,” Victor says, “first, why don't you let this young man go, and -“

“This is an outrage!” the man cries. “I am the victim here, and you want me to let the culprit go? What is this? It certainly isn’t justice! I am a law-abiding citizen, and I will not be treated as though I am the criminal!”

Victor sighs and dredges up what he hopes is a winning smile. “Mr James,” he says. “No one is suggesting that we do not need to punish the culprit. It’s just that we can sort this out much more easily if we all calm down and talk instead of act. Don't you agree?”

Victor isn’t sure if he agrees with that himself, but he wasn’t head of the debating team at college for nothing. Mr James is nodding, letting the kid go. The boy glares and curses and rubs at his neck. “Now,” Victor says, ignoring the theatrics. “I’m Officer Victor Henriksen, and I think we need to go inside and sort this out.”

*

The kid, who is actually a twenty two year-old called Dean Winchester, says that it was all an accident and that he’ll pay the bill. Mr James doesn’t want to agree, but Victor really doesn’t want the paperwork that’ll come with arresting Winchester and, half an hour later, Winchester is in Victor’s patrol car being driven home.

“Dude, I thought he was gonna kill me before you turned up,” Winchester says, popping gum and laughing in the backseat. “You sure got some skills.”

“I could have you arrested,” Victor reminds him.

“Yeah, but you won’t.” Winchester’s eyes meet his in the rearview mirror, and it feels like a challenge.

“I wouldn’t be so sure on that,” Victor says. “Accident, my ass.”

There is no response, this time. When he glances back in the mirror again, Winchester is pouting, arms folded over his chest. Victor looks away hastily, and drives the rest of the way to Dean’s house in resolute silence.

Winchester’s breath gets a little funny as they turn onto his street, and Victor is forced to look at him again.

“Dude, you don’t - you don’t need to take me right up to the door, right?”

“I was planning to walk you up the garden path and call on your family myself,” Victor says. And okay, maybe he hadn't been planning that until Winchester had mentioned it, but...

“Oh.” Winchester is silent for a second. Victor lets the car crawl up the street as he studies Winchester’s face in the mirror. It’s a beautiful face, he’ll let himself admit that much. Angles and planes and hazel eyes: all that poetic shit he’s never really had time for, all wrapped up in one person. Of course it’s too good to be true. Winchester is sweating, looking for a loophole, a way out.

“Dude, really? I mean, please. Please. Don’t tell my parents. Please, they don't need –”

“You should have thought of that before you smashed that window,” Victor says, but then he feels cruel. Isn’t his mother always telling him to show mercy, to be kind? Winchester’s chest is heaving, his eyelashes fluttering miserably. Victor thinks maybe there are even tears welling up. “Fine,” he says. Winchester gasps, a tiny sound. “One condition,” Victor says.

“Oh?” Dean has regained his bravado with astonishing speed. He raises a suggestive eyebrow and leans forward. “Pretty sure you can lose your job for that.”

Victor rolls his eyes. He wants this kid out of his fucking car. “The condition,” he says, “is that I never see you again.”

Dean is already halfway out of the car, sprinting off up the street, but Victor thinks he hears: “Don’t bet on it,  _Victor_.”

*

The next Saturday night, at eight o'clock, there is a call put in to the local police station about a disturbance at a fast food restaurant.

“I’ll go,” Victor says.


End file.
